The Second Black Lion
by MadAboutHP5542
Summary: Annabelle (Annie) Black is Sirius Blacks twin sister. She, like Sirius, ran away from home when she was sixteen and along with Sirius went to live with the Potters. Annie is a Gryffindor and, as the First Wizarding War rages on around them, Annie discovers what it really means to be a Gryffindor. As the end of the war comes she experiences true love, terrible heartbreak and bravery
1. The Beginning of the End

The Second Black Lion

Chapter 1

The day dawned bright and early on the 1st September. All was quiet in the Potter household until,

"Wake up Annie! It's time to get up, we don't want to be late for the train and miss it," Annie's brother Sirius was saying as he bounced on her bed.

"Ugh. Just give me 5 more minutes Siri," Annabelle Black groaned into her pillow.

"Wow, James just said the same thing when I woke him up," Sirius said lying down on the bed beside her.

"You wonder why," Annie's muffled voice replied sarcastically.

"Come on, it's our last year at Hogwarts, the least we can do it get there early so we can enjoy being big seventh years," Sirius said pouting at his twin sister.

"Why do I get the feeling you used that line on James too?" Annie asked as she got out of bed and stretched. Annie and Sirius walked downstairs into the kitchen where a puffy eyed James looked as though he would fall asleep and do a nose dive into his toast.

"Good morning, you're all up early, aren't you?" Mrs Potter said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sirius woke us up," James said in a disgruntled sort of voice.

"Well it's a good thing he did. You still haven't packed your trunk. I know lots of… things have been going on but that's still not an excuse for not being ready," Mrs Potter said as they all winced at the reminder of what had happened earlier that summer, James' father had died not long after they had returned from Hogwarts.

"Fine, I'll start packing now but could you, perhaps, help me pack?" James said in a sweet, innocent voice. It was too much for Annie and Sirius, they burst out laughing.

"James, you're of age, why can't you do it?" Sirius gasped between laughs.

"Yeah, you take Charms and can't do a simple spell like that, pathetic," Annie said while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," James said as he walked out of the room.

They were all packed, ready and at the train station by 10:30. One by one they ran through the supposedly brick wall on to platform 9 ¾.

"Annie, over here," Lily Evans called as she leaned out of the window of the scarlet steam engine.

Annabelle made her way onto the train and towards the compartment her best friend was sitting in, Sirius and James following. Just before they made it there they found their way block by a couple of Slytherin thugs.

"Well look what we got here, a couple of blood traitors. I heard your mother disowned you, Blacks. That's got to hurt," said the bigger of the two.

"Actually the only thing that hurts is my eyes because I'm looking at you. Oh, and just so you know we got disinherited last year so you're little slow on the update Mulciber," Annie replied coolly.

"Now move out of our way or we'll make you," Sirius told Avery and Mulciber.

"Going off to see your little Mudblood friend, Black?" taunted Avery. "Maybe we should go there and teach her a lesson about dirtying up the place, the filthy Mudblood scum,"

"That's it, Stupefy," James yelled pointing his wand at Avery and Mulciber. They crumpled to the floor in a heap. James put his wand away looking very pleased with himself and they stepped over the unconscious Slytherins taking care to step on them. They reached the compartment without any more trouble.

It seemed Lily wasn't the only on in the compartment, Remus Lupin was sitting by the door reading a very large book.

"'Thesteral's, A Death Omen or Not?' Easy, they're not. People just think they are because they can only be seen by people who have seen death. There Remus, I just saved you several hours of having to read a terribly long book," Annie said smirking.

"Thanks Spoiler Alert," Remus said while he closed the book and put it on the seat next to him.

"No problem Bookworm," Annie replied snatching the book of the seat, chucking it in the luggage rack and sitting down next to Remus.

"How were your holidays?" Lily asked as she sat down beside Annie, James and Sirius sitting down opposite them.

"Fine, yours?" Annie replied.

"Awful. Petunia's getting married next summer and all she's been talking about is the wedding and her whale of a fiancée," Lily ranted.

"Poor thing," Annie said.

"How about yours Remus?" Sirius asked clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, it was the same as always. Nothing much happened," Remus said.

"Hey I came up with some new pranks over the summer," James whispered to Remus and Sirius.

The talking continued on until it started getting dark outside and the lamps turned on in the carriages.

"Time to get changed into our robes, we're almost there," Lily spoke up. They got changed into their robes.

"You're Head Girl? I knew you would get it!" Annie yelled suddenly.

"What? Oh yeah, I am. Wait a second. You're Quidditch Captain?" Lilly asked Annie confused.

"But I thought… no," Lily said in disbelief as she started at the Head Boy badge on James' chest.

"I know I had the same reaction when I saw it," Sirius and Annie said together, they looked at each other and started laughing.

Lily was still staring at James as the train slowed to a stop at Hogsmead station.

"I've said this once and I'll say it again. These people have and obsession with hogs because we have Hogsmead and Hogwarts. I bet you there is another place around here with 'hog' in its name," Annie said as they walked to the carriages that would take them up to the school.

"I wonder where Wormtail is. We haven't seen him at all today," Remus said.

"He probably couldn't find us. Look there he is now. HEY WORMTAIL! OVER HERE!" Sirius yelled over the noise of the chattering crowd. After a few minutes Peter Pettigrew appeared out of the throng of students.

"Guys, there you are. I couldn't find you anywhere. Hello Annie and Lily," Peter said in his wheezy voice.

"It's 'Annabelle' for you Peter," Annie said coolly. She then turned around and hopped in the carriage behind them with Lily close behind her.

"Of course, Annabelle, I'm sorry," Peter squeaked as the Marauders got in the carriage after the girls, closing the door behind them. There was a frosty silence in the carriage as it set off along the path, towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Welcome To Your Last Year

_**A.N. Sorry I've been taking so long to update, I went to Queensland for the school holidays and school is annoying but now I am back with a new chapter.**_

_**P.S this disclaimer is for the whole story just so I don't have to write it out in every chapter**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but Annie, the new DADA teacher and the plot.**

The Second Black Lion

Chapter 2

Annie and Lily walk through the doors to the Great Hall. Annie couldn't help but look up at the roof and see the way it reflected the night sky outside, cloudless and bright. They looked over everyone's heads to see if they could find their other friends.

"Hey! Lily, Annie! Over here," called Alice Prewett, waving at them from her seat next to her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, how are you Alice?" Lily asked hugging her other best friend.

"I'm great. Now where were you on the train? I couldn't find you. Frank and I had to share a compartment with Pettigrew," Alice said very fast with a look of distain on her face.

"I was with Annie," Lily replied not looking at Alice.

"But doesn't Annie always sit with… Oh!" Alice squealed.

"Before you say it, no I do not like Ja-Potter," Lily cut in blushing.

"Where you about to say 'James'?" Alice teased Lily.

"I thought you only called him 'Potter'. I guess that means you're starting to like him," Annie said in a singsong voice as she squeezed in next to Frank.

"No I don't," Lily said firmly to Alice who had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"There, that should keep them busy until lessons tomorrow," Annie told Frank.

"Knowing Alice it might last longer," Frank replied.

"But nothing can keep Lily away from her books once we get homework," Annie said while watching her brother and his friends sneak into the hall trying to look innocent.

That moment the first years came through the doors into the entrance hall looking terrified. After the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up.

"Now before you tuck in to our delicious feast I have a few announcements to make. The forest in the grounds in forbidden for anyone to enter unless accompanied by a teacher or Hagrid and no one is allowed to leave the school at night in these dangerous times unless accompanied by a member of staff. All those wishing to sign up for the house Quidditch teams please contact your head of house and they will pass the list on to the captains. Any questions please contact the Head boy or girl and they will contact me. Thank you," Dumbledore sat down as food appeared on the plates in front of them.

Once everyone had eaten their fill and the food disappeared off the plates, they started heading off to their dormitories.

"Hey guys, what prank did you pull this time?" Annie asked running up to the Marauders.

"We changed the password in to the Slytherin common room," Sirius told Annie in between fits of laughter.

"It's something they would never say, ever," James said trying not to laugh as Remus pulled a tapestry aside to reveal a secret passage.

"What is it? Gryffindor is better than Slytherin," Annie joked.

"Wow, how did you get that?" Peter asked looking awestruck at how she had gotten it so fast.

"Merlin, you are so predictable Siri," Annie scoffed as they walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the portrait asked the group of five.

"Fruit Loops," James said smirking.

The Fat Lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going to bed. I don't want to be up when Lily and Alice get here, they will be arguing all night at the rate they're going," Annie told the boys.

"Night" they coursed as Annie disappeared up the staircase to the girls dormitories.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Gregory," the stern, old women said.

"Good morning Professor Gregory," the class droned back.

"Turn to page 394 and read the first two chapters on-" Gregory began.

"Excuse me Matilda, but the Headmaster wishes to see Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, both Blacks, Longbottom, Prewitt and Evans right away," McGonagall cut in as she walked into the room.

"But I am in the middle of teaching class, they can't just leave," Gregory told McGonagall looking furious that she even suggested it.

"I apologise but this can't wait. You eight follow me," McGonagall said sharply. They got up and left the classroom silently. McGonagall marched them along the path to Dumbledore's office that was very familiar to the Marauders and Annie.

"Fizzing Wizbee," McGonagall said to the gargoyle which leapt out of the way. The professor turned to them and said, "Professor Dumbledore will see you now."

They ascended the spiral staircase and entered the office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and watched as the teenagers sat down on the chairs. There were only eight chairs so Alice deposited herself on her boyfriend's lap.

"Well," Dumbledore started when the fidgeting stopped, "you are probably wondering why you are here instead of your Defence Against the Dark Arts class. As you are aware, Lord Voldemort is gaining power. To help combat this I have created a group that can do those things the Ministry can't. It is called the Order of the Phoenix and I was wondering if you would like to join it to help with the fight against Voldemort."

There was a stunned silence which Lily broke.

"How are we going to do anything while we're still in school?" Lily asked looking confused.

"Ah yes. Well, you will need extra training so you can go on the missions so you can train while still here and when you finish the year you can be able to start doing the jobs we need done straight away, if that is what you want of course," Dumbledore answered.

"OK. I'll do it." Annie said looking determined.

"NO! You are not joining Annie!" yelled, not Lily, who looked thoughtful and shocked, but Sirius.

_**A/N: There done. Please review.**_

_**xoxo MAHP**_


End file.
